Shimizu's Debut
by Handoverdabishies
Summary: Shimizu Keiichi is still the same talented, sleepy, yet awkwardly charming boy he always was. Although his obliviousness towards love is still apparent, he's become more curious- or aware of it. What about Fuyuumi? Is she finally emerging from her introverted shell? A cute one-shot about the complexity of women. :) Shimizu x Fuyuumi


"Shimizu-kun..." Shimizu-kun..." A soft voice echoed repeatedly. The dormant blonde boy's eyes fluttered open, exposing clear blue jems," Kaho-senpai..." "Ahh, Shimizu-kun, sorry to wake you, but your sleeping underneath a tree again. School's already over," Kahoko gently reminded. "Mhmm. I was going to practice my cello, but I saw a book underneath this tree. I couldn't leave it, but when I bent to pick it up, I read a bit. The words were so calming, I accidentally fell asleep," Shimizu answered drowsily. "O-oh really? Well, I was just on my way home, and thought I should wake you. I'll be off then!" She replied to the melonchally boy, walking away. _Shimizu-kun is such a cute boy, but rather odd_... "Oh, okay. Thank you Kaho-senpai," he mumbled picking up his cello case. She turned around, and waved as she continued down the street. Shimizu grabbed the book he had found,"_ Ten thousand years_ by Tanaka Reiko..." He started walking down the sidewalk glancing at the cover. It had a rather stoic looking women sitting underneath a withered willow, gazing at a river. _Why does she look_ _lonely? I wonder if she's ever heard a cello before_... _It's deep hollow sound_ is rich,_ but also sounds lonely. I wish I could play for her_. *Open* "I'm home." "Welcome back Shimizu!" An older women greeted beckoning him to remove his coat and bag. "Oh, Okaa-san, what's wrong?" Shimizu wondered sitting down. "Great news Shimizu! Tomomi-chan is back!" The woman said presenting the girl. "What's wrong Shimizu? It's been 3 years, and you don't look exited to see me!" The tall brunette pouted. Her hair was different colored, and textured from Shimizu's, but they shared the same angelic face, and blue eyes. "Oh, hi nee-chan," he said looking at the grown woman. "Spaced out again as usual, huh? Well it's good to see you. I have good news! I finished my internship in Paris, and I'll be living here until I can save up for an apartment of my own!" She exasperated. "That's nice. Welcome back!" He finally greeted quietly. "How lovely, a sibling reunion! Okay, sit, sit! I'll get the food ready!" Shimizu's mother directed, thrilled at her daughter's return. "Itadakimasu," they recited in unison as they dug in their mother's bountiful meal. Shimizu sat in silence while Tomomi shared her stories and experiences from Paris. Shimizu's mind was full of the woman on the book. "Thanks, kaa-san. I'm going to head up stairs to start unpacking," Tomomi finished. "Okay. Shimizu, go help her unpack, while I clean up down here." "Yes, kaa-san," he replied getting up, following his sister. The two went into the room bombarded with boxes," Shimizu, start with that box. It has all my clothes in them, please take them out and put them in the dresser." "Okay. Um, nee-chan?" "Yeah?" "What reason could a woman have for being so lonely?" Tomomi turned around quickly, blindsided by his sudden question," Excuse me? Why such a sudden question?" Shimizu didn't bat an eyelash, as if was such a normal question," No reason. I was just wondering what could cause someone to look so badly defeated. I mean, she looks healthy, and there're probably lots of nice books, and places to nap. They also have really nice C.D.'s at the library, of great musicians." Tomomi chuckled at her naive brother," Shimizu, I know that your health is very important, but that's not the only thing. A woman's heart is very sacred, and a tiny crack could cause immense damage. So you see, to a woman, there's more to life than just napping and books." Shimizu cocked his head to the side, as if puzzled by her words," Hmm, alright nee-chan. I don't quite understand because music, sleep and books, are all I need to be happy. But I believe you... Women seem very complex." "Pfft, you're right. But, why the sudden interest, do you have a girl you like or something?" "Girl?" He paused momentarily pondering the question. Kahoko's face appeared for an instance, but Shimizu quickly dismissed it once he realized he harboured no special feelings for her. "No, I was just curious. Besides, I don't think I handle the responsibility of girls just yet. I don't completely understand yet..." "O-okay, I believe you," Tomomi said trying to choke back a laugh. "Anyway, go to bed now, you have school tomorrow right?" "Yes. Good night nee-chan," he replied walking to his room. "Night'." _What a cute kid..._ *Ring* *Ring* _"Yeah did you catch that show last night?"_ _"Mhmm, Fuwa-kun was so cute!"_ Shimizu walked through the gates of the school, and started toward the music classroom. When he arrived, he noticed that Kahoko was comforting a sobbing girl. "It's going to be alright Fuyuumi-chan!" Kahoko assured rubbing the girl's back. "Kaho-senpai, what's wrong?" "Fuyuumi-chan is really upset because she lost something very important," Kahoko explained. "I'm sorry to burden you Kaho-chan, b-but I really need to find it. I-t's really important!" She wiped her dainty tears with a handkerchief. Shimizu looked puzzled, and walked around to face Shoko. " What is that you lost Fuyuumi-chan?" Shoko pulled back for a moment surprised by how close he was, and his sudden action," I-t's my book. It was a very important present, and I really want to find it." Shimizu looked at her wet, and reddish face. He reached into his bag, and began rustling around. "What are you looking for Shimizu-kun?" Kahoko asked. He pulled out the book," This. Is this your book Fuyuumi-chan?" "You found it!" Kahoko blurted. Shoko's blood shot eyes became wide," Y-yes! How did you know Shimizu-kun?" "Um, well you see... I saw a book on my way home, underneath a tree. I picked it up and after reading a page or two, I fell asleep," he explained calmly, drfting into the memory. Kahoko smiled awkwardly recalling the incident. "Well, thank you so much Shimizu-kun! I'm so happy that I've got it back!" Shouko thanked graciously. Buzz buzz "Oh, sorry guys that's my phone!" Kahoko said. "Mhmm, yeah. Okay. Sorry, I have to meet Nao and Mio, is it okay if I leave you guys?" "Yes! You've helped enough, thank you Kaho-chan!" Shouko waved as he walked away. Shouko got up, and began walking away as well, when Shimizu stopped her. "Y-yes Shimizu-kun?" "Um, can I ask you a favor?" He requested looking seriously at her. Shouko was a bit frightend by how serious he looked," O-okay, what is it?" "Why is that woman so lonely?" Shouko paused, and was in utter shock at his interest," You mean, here?" She said pointing the woman on the book. "Her?" "Yes. I've thought about it for a while, and even asked my sister, but I still feel a bit puzzled." Seeing that he was serious she decided to answer. They walked to bench, and sat down," You see, this woman is Megumi. In this story, she was a gifted painter, she was known everywhere. Megumi was known particularly for her painting Kawa Yanagi, or river willow. One day, she met a man named Sen. Megumi laughed, and said what a peculiar name he had. As you know, Sen means thousand. The man smiled, and said, 'my name represent the thousand years I've waited for you'. Of course Megumi laughed at his reply, but they eventually fell in love. Sen's favorite place to go, was the river near Megumi's house, which was right beside a large beautiful tree. The two were going to be married, but Sen died in a car accident 10 days before their wedding. Megumi was broken, and stopped painting for 3 years. One day, she decided to use her misery to inspire her. She took her famous painting, Kawa Yanagi, and repainted it. She painted the once voluminous tree, as a dying willow, and herself sitting underneath it. The river that once reminded her of her happiness with Sen, now reminded her of the vow she made to herself... of the ten thousand years it would take to erase her love for him." Shimizu sat intently watching Shoko speak of the story. Her timid aura totally dissipated, and her eyes were glowing with passion, as she spoke of the woman, Megumi. " So that's why she looks so lonely..." "Huh? No, Shimizu-kun! You've misunderstood. The look on Megumi's face is not one of loneliness, it's one of determination. She stands by the the vow of never loving again for the thousand years, and swears to protect it," Shouko explained. Shimizu was surprised by her outburst," Yes, I see it now. You were amazing in your way of describing her." Shoko realized how she had revealed a different side of herself," U-um, I'm sorry. I got a bit carried away! I really admire Megumi, and her faithfulness to her love...I just feel so different when I'm talking about books. "Don't be sorry, you were really fascinating to listen too. I too really love books, and this author seems to have really depicted the image of a strong willed woman. I really enjoy this type of feeling I get from hearing about her story- but it could've just been the way you expressed her,"Shimizu started walking away. Shoko took a deep breath," Um, Shimizu-kun! If your a fan of Tanaka Reiko-San, I can let you borrow a few of her books, or this one if you like..." she offered looking down to avoid eye contact. Shimizu turned around," I'd really like that. You know Fuyuumi-chan, your remind me a bit of Megumi. See you around," he smiled warmly and started away. Fuyuumi blushed furiously staring at Shimizu's back become further, and further away. _That was the first time anyone has ever said anything like that to me._ "So this is the feeling of what they call l-love",she whispered holding her chest. Ba-thump Ba-thump. 


End file.
